


...

by orphan_account



Category: Senjou no Merry Christmas | Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence | Furyo (1983)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ...
Kudos: 1





	...

...............................


End file.
